Mysterial
Hidden in ancient monasteries, orders of mysterials practice ancient techniques that teach them to master ki and essence, unlocking the body’s chakra and becoming something more than mortal. Bonus Feats The mysterial adds Access Low Chakra Slot, Shape Veil and Treewalker to the list of feats he can take via his bonus feat class feature, and loses Improved Grapple and Throw Anything. At 6th level, he adds Essence of Movement and Essence of Recovery to his options but does not gain Improved Bull Rush or Mobility as choices. At 10th level, the mysterial adds Access Middle Chakra Slot, Enhanced Capacity, and Life Bond to his options for bonus feats but does not gain Improved Critical or Spring Attack. Essence Pool Starting at 1st level, the mysterial gains an essence pool equal to ½ his class level (minimum 1). This replaces the damage increases normally gained by the Unarmed Strike class feature at levels 4 and above. Veilweaver At 5th level the mysterial gains knowledge of any one veil and can now shape it at the start of the day. If the mysterial has taken the Shape Veil feat as one of his bonus feats he is considered to have a maximum veils shaped of 2. At 10th, 15th, and 20th level he learns an additional veil of his choice and raises his maximum veils shaped by 1. The mysterial treats his veilweaver level as his class level and uses Wisdom as his primary veilweaving attribute. This replaces the slow fall and high jump class features. Mystic Contemplation At 7th level, the mysterial gains the ability to empower his veils and other essence receptacles with his ki energy, giving them temporary boosts of power. As a swift action, the mysterial may spend a ki point to treat one available essence receptacle as though it were invested with an additional point of essence for 3 rounds. This ability functions even if the mysterial has already invested the maximum essence capacity of the targeted receptacle, allowing him to temporarily exceed the normal essence capacity limit for his level. Multiple uses of this ability on a single receptacle overlap, but do not stack. This ability alters the ki pool class feature. Mystic Resilience At 13th level the mysterial can blend ki and essence to give his body and mind a burst of focus and clarity. By spending 2 ki points and investing 2 points of Essence in this ability as an immediate action, the mysterial may make an additional saving throw against all ongoing spell effects or conditions currently affecting him. This save is made against the original DC or DC 21, whichever is greater. If the effect did not originally allow a save, use 21 as the DC. Essence invested using this ability cannot be re-invested for 3 rounds, though the mysterial can invest essence into this ability a second time if he has capacity (for example, an 18th level mysterial has an essence capacity of 4 and could use this ability a 2nd time during the 3 round wait). This replaces the diamond soul and timeless body class features. Category:Monk archetypes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries